Bumper beams configured to absorb an impact by the bumper beams themselves or mounting portions of the bumper beams in a minor collision (when a small impact is applied to a vehicle body) have been in practical use. This kind of bumper beam only needs to be set small in rigidity at the bumper beam or at mounting portions of the bumper beam for practical use.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-7-265988 discloses a bumper beam mounting structure in which mounting members are attached to a bumper beam, and the mounting members are attached to a vehicle body. This bumper beam mounting structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 10 and 11.
A conventional bumper beam mounting structure 320 shown in FIG. 10 consists of a bumper beam 321 and mounting members 322, 322 fitted and fixed to opposite ends thereof for supporting the bumper beam 321 on a vehicle body. The mounting members 322 are made from extruded materials and each have a plurality of ribs 324. The bumper beam 321 is made from an extruded material.
As shown in FIG. 11, portions where the mounting members 322, 322 are fixed to the bumper beam 321 are bent to form curved portions 323, 323, and then the mounting members 322, 322 are crushed to form the mounting members 322, 322 in shapes attachable to the vehicle body.
It is preferable to make considerations for a bumper beam or mounting members thereof to absorb the impact of a minor collision when the front or rear of a vehicle traveling at low speed collides with an obstacle (generally called a “minor collision”), so as to prevent front members or rear members located inwardly of the bumper beam from being affected.
In the conventional bumper beam mounting structure 320, however, the mounting members 322, 322 have high rigidity because they are each formed with the ribs 324, 324, and the ribs 324, 324 are crushed. It cannot be expected to absorb an impact by the mounting members 322, 322 in a minor collision.
Also, in the conventional bumper beam mounting structure 320, the bumper beam 321 is not intentionally formed with any portions which promote deformation for impact absorption. Therefore, it cannot also be expected to positively absorb an impact by the bumper beam 321 in a minor collision.
There is thus a desire for a vehicle bumper beam mounting structure which allows a bumper beam or mounting members to absorb the impact of a minor collision in which the front or rear of a vehicle collides with an obstacle at low speed.